dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Simmons477
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon's Dogma Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Strider page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, MarkvA (help forum | blog)l Welcome #2 Hello! I'm new to the Dragon's Dogma wiki and wanted to say thank you for the welcome message! WardenWade 21:31, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Skills Pretty much all of the information comes from two streams. This first stream with Hideaki Itsuno: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOgchg-az9k And then this stream with the producer and a gameplay designer (names escape me, sorry): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YimwPf0Fr3A The one with Itsuno goes in-depth with the character creator and gives a lot of gameplay info, and he spends time playing as a Magick Archer. That's where a lot of the miscellaneous information about it came from. The second stream features a lot of information about the Assassin and also goes over how you can change vocation during the game. As they're going through this, you can see the very brief descriptions of each class and their primary and secondary weapons. I determined the various skills between these two streams (there's a couple I couldn't figure out or didn't see, however). I used various other gameplay previews to confirm what I could. Also, if you're interested, I believe the main Dragon's Dogma US/European site(s) should be updating their class pages with the Hybrid vocations on the 7th of April. Hey's sorry for taking awhile to get back at you after you messaged me. Yeah I kinda came along and been adding pages to the wiki you started and what not (kinda been running with the moment too). But its fun stuff and I'm here for the long run~ Now Admin Hi, thanks for all the work you've done on the wiki. I wasn't aware the chat was active, in which case feel free to take charge of that. Admin stuff should be available to you now. NDenizen 05:23, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ''DLC'' I obtained it by save editing - until it gets released as DLC, it's the only way to get it. I'll be adding any unreleased DLC items if I can. If you're on 360 i'd be happy to send you some. NDenizen 16:00, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey no problem, what evers helps everyone out ^^ Some help Hey man, I have a huge favor. Ok so last night I spent about 6 hours in everfell trying to get a divine surcoat, shadow greaves, and shadow gauntlets and had no luck! It drove me insane! So i was wondering if by chance you knew how to get them easier or if anybody had them that wouldnt mind parting away with them? It would really just be an awesome thing to get so im willing to do anything to get them. By the way, love the site man! filled with all kinds of help. hey do u think u could send me a list of romancable charaters on dragons dogma?? that would be great -lotus82 -- hello man !!! I need your help !!! how do I make the DLC The Challenger, show the quests ? Try to make many quest in notice board, but didn't show the DLC quests. Search in gran soren(pawn guild, inn and bar), cassadis and the encampment, show nothing. Do you know about that ??? Thank's !!! -- Strike_Fury Thanks! Just wanted to say thanks for the welcome, I also have 2 questions though #Do you know who the admin of this erver is? #Can you check out my forum post and see if you can help out? This is the link: http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Wiki_improvement%3F?t=20120713154045 Thanks a lot EDIT: Fail I just saw your name with admin right beside it XD Chalxsion Thank you. How does one become an Administato? I plan to be a consistent contributor of the Dragon's Dogma wikia. Thanks. Thank you for the welcome! :) I appreciate it. I posted a topic about Mystic Knights over on the forums page. If you or anyone else have anything to say, that'd be great! I'm brand new to the game, but am quickly learning as I go. Anyway, please take care! -Panda Fuzzy.pandariah (talk) 08:09, July 15, 2012 (UTC) http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/User:Joe_Keilso hey thanks for the welcome post ok so far I only have one question how do I use the work table and what is it for Tspoon (talk) 07:06, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ok new to this site from Tspoon Done Simmon just wanted to tell ya that the page is done, Here is the link to the page. its up to you if you want to protect it or not. + When its protected ppl wont add wrong information. + It wont be vandalized by those who dont believe in it - people who do discover something cant edit it. Question: when you protect it, can i the original creator still edit the page?, if so it shouldnt matter as people who do discover can just comment their discovery, i would be able to check it out and just edit it personally. Furkan Zomer (talk) 15:19, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Issue Hello Simmons, im dissapointed to say that we have an issue in the chat, i am messaging you because you are the only admin that comes online in the chat >_> anyway, the issue is called MKFTW -> http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/User:MKFTW This person has been created a lot of problems during the chats, this includes swearing at people and telling people to commit suicide, when the chat mods try to stop this person he or she just says its not his problem and says that the insulted person has to deal with it. i have tried to talk with this person over and over again and was able to convince him/her to apolagize to insulted, but this "apolagize" was meek and obviously just because i asked him to. Anyway, can you post me your e-mail address or something so i can send you the pictures of the conversation between Him/her, the insulted and the chatmod xjohnna. i have give him/her my second warning, i will kick and eventually ban him/her if this keeps on for a bit longer. Furkan Zomer II (talk) 07:41, January 10, 2014 (UTC)